


Hit the Fucking Lights!

by Metallicafanforever



Category: Metallica
Genre: Accident, Forced Out of the Closet, M/M, Secret Relationship, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallicafanforever/pseuds/Metallicafanforever
Summary: "I don't know what the fuck the light technician was thinking."





	Hit the Fucking Lights!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been away for a bit, but I'm back. I started work last week, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. The next chapters of B-52 will be up within the next few days, I promise. It'll defintley be worth the wait, they're both gonna be roughly 4000 words long. I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot!;)

I don't know what the fuck the light technician was thinking, every gig for over a year he's been with us, and every gig it's the same. I say   
"Hit the fucking lights!" And the stage lights go on and we start playing. Lars starts drumming, we launch into our show with Dave and I's screaming guitars and Ron's pounding bass. 

But not until I say that. Never. It has never once been like that. 

Another thing that has been the same for about a year is a little tradition Dave and I have. We've been dating for about a year, 10 1/2 months to be exact, but we're only out to Lars and Ron. Ron isn't super comfortable with homosexuality but he puts up with it, and Lars is bisexual so he doesn't care. When we're on stage before every show, I wish Dave good luck and give him a kiss, and then I call for the lights. Not before that happens. 

This show was different, however. 

Dave and I were mid-kiss, and then I guess the lights turned on, because all we heard was a roaring crowd that suddenly went dead. 

At that, we quickly split apart, but it was too late. Those 500 or so people saw us kissing. 

There was lots of mixed reactions, some slurs but lots of cheering. 

The show was successful after that, but once the show was finished, we had lots of questions in the interview panel we had scheduled. 

Lots of "So how long have you been together?" Or "Are you guys gay, or do you still like women?" That kind of stuff. 

We answered everything, just being honest with everyone. This is probably going to float around the metal community lots, maybe even affect our careers. If Freddie Mercury can do it, so can we. 

I guess they now know why Dave and I have such good onstage chemistry.


End file.
